The Peril at Raftel
by danieljetmar
Summary: The Mugiwaras have reached Raftel. they have docked and are wondering why the land seems so desolated and two marines were limping towards them. where was their crew and feet ships anyway?


Prologue.

The Mugiwaras' have reached Raftel. What awaits them is not what they thought.

Why were Smoker and Tashigi limping towards them, who was the 'evil' threat, come to think of it the G5 marine ships were below waters with the crew dead.

Chapter one.

The Sunny Go docked onto land, a muscular tanned Zoro ruffled his green moss head before dropping anchor and joining the rest of his crew on land.

"Oi! We're over here Marimo!"

Zoro in his white shirt, dark green pants casually pivoted setting his three katana more comfortably on the side of his waist. "Ehhhhh? Why did you move!?"

Kind laughter rang out from his rubbery captain's mouth, his wide open mouthed grin and laughter with Sanji's mockery tranced Zoro's face into pure annoyance

"Apparently Zoro, we should have a guide for your lack of sight and direction!"

Zoro craned his neck out and unleashed a slightly unnatural voice from his throat "SHUT UP ERO COOK!" his left eye still closed from his training with Mihawk opened just slightly until he dropped to his knees in pain why was the thing awakening now? The curse, he was keeping it under his control, why now?!.

Chopper the crew's doctor small and child-like unfitting for his age rushed up to Zoro followed by Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and Nami in curiosity.

"Oi Zoro, did you –"Chopper froze cold as he stared open mouthed at his comrade Zoro. His small brain panicked at the thought of Zoro's eye exploding, shaking his tears away Sanji

reached them and smiled taking a puff from his cigerrete "Did you try my cigarettes?"

Luffy in his rubber attire turned excitedly to Sanji, "Is it fun smoke?!"

"No it makes me cool, for the…..WOMEN! NAMI SWAN! ROBIN CHWAAAANNNN!"

Robin in her cold stance replied kindly "I really don't like smokers,"

Nami smiled and closed her eyes shaking her head slowly "Me neither."

Defeated at his responders, he slouched forward with a sad face and looked at Chopper's glossy face "Can I be cool too!?" his child appearance made him forget his focus on Zoro who slowly got up removing his hands from his face, "You're doctor remember? Our great doctor Chopper."

Chopper changed expression accepting the admiring words in his altered personality "Ah you're right! Praising me won't make me happy dumbass! Bastard! Baka! I know smoking its bad! Baka! Moron!" Chopper's blushed face swivelled with his body as his altered mouth swore at his comrades.

"Whoa! Chopper, you're so cute!" Luffy laughed enjoying Chopper's second personality

"Baka! LUFFY! Dumbass... (Cute laughter)"

"Oi, captain, stop antagonising him, we have company." Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Nami and Zoro activated their battle poses as two figures crept towards them in a bloodied mess from the expanse of the waste land.

Chapter 2.

"Smoky!"

"An example of too much nicotine."

"Is that meant to be a pun blackleg?! Uuuurgh, help us…" Smoker's two cigars dropped from his mouth, his left arm was melted, the woman was unconscious and scorched badly which he carried with his right arm made of his Moku, Moku ability. Her glasses fell to the ground where the lenses cracked. Chopper recovered to his normal self and set to action by orders of his captain.

"That's our captain, taking risky decisions." Zoro's smile sparked a nervous grin on Usopp's face

"Y-you're not going to Kill them?! Are you…"

"Stop shaking, Will ya? Franky's here."

Robin stepped close to the work of Chopper and spoke a chilling word freezing Usopp from his feet "Manslaughter,,,,"

Eyes sticking from his head Usopp experienced gruesome imagery of his imagination "i-i-i-I think I have t-h-e- i-can'ttt-go-onto-this—i-i-iisland—diseaseeeee…"

Smoker sat up eyeing the nine pirates standing before him, Tashigi was still out cold,

Chopper smiled at him but cautiously "You're okay now, but you can't move, I'm sorry about your friend.." Breathing slowly smoker looked back at Taashigi and teared a little before looking back at Chopper and the other eight pirates "Saved by you pirates again. You're the weirdest bunch and most unusual pirates I've ever seen. Your captain's very stubborn, you helped an admiral and vice admiral, I could still arrest you if I want…or if I could, my haki's now useless, my left arm looks like molten charred rock, Tashigi a close comrade could be alive, my ability somewhat helped us survive. I am mortally wounded and repaired, you should leave Raftel now, I doubt you all alone could take on that freak. That traitorous slime of hot magma."

"Akainu.." Luffy's face retorted to instant recognition with rage and sorrow at their first clash and the death of Ace. He turned "Oi Smoky, is One Piece there?" he turned his face and smiled before walking forward.

Smoker became surprised and winced, before he could respond Luffy ran straight out into the wastelands of Raftel.

"Oi Luffy!" his crew shouted and made to run before smoker spoke up.

"Listen! Akainu, is no ordinary admiral, he's a fleet admiral, at all costs prevent your captain from dying, One Piece is not there! Destroyed and forgotten by Akainu and his forces. He wants to take control of the government….i told you this because I trust you pirates, you're not scum like the rest…."

"Alright…We're prepared!"

The crew without their captain stood in a straight line in front of Smoker and walked forward.

"Blood lust determination."

"Sure target slingshot."

"99 attack Cuisines."

"Forecast, Thunderstorms and cyclones."

"Mega rumble ball!"

"My will to die for my captain."

"SUUUPPPEERRRRR Battlle Franky equipped!"

"An ice cold sword sewn with music and. No body…YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!"

The crew walked out and broke into a run, the ground was warm and rising in temperature.

Usopp retorted over the strange nature of the land "How is the ground rising in temperature?!"

"The ground can't just get warm with the air cold at our skin."

"There's probably a volcano nearby."

"Or a Devil Fruit user."

"Gomu, Gomu no….Gigantic jet rifle Gatling barrage!" Luffy stared at the wall of sea stone towering over him and screamed in rage as he tried to take the wall down, no use his rubber abilities were cancelled by the seastone wall and made him drowsy and weak.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro placed his busoshoku haki infused katana in his hands and rushed forward with purple aura rising from his body "There's nothing I cannot cut!" large circling arcs of white compressed energy cascaded from Zoro's three katana and slammed into the wall.

"Oi Marimo! We're to retrieve our captain, not let him in Baka!" Sanji stood up close and backed up as he saw Zoro's body trembling very violently with purple and black aura seething from his body and swords. A large opening had now appeared in the wall from the effect of Zoro's blades.

"Thanks Zoro!"

"Luffy!"

"Ah?" he stopped and turned as he looked at his comrades entered the large triangular opening except Zoro still in his strange aura.

"Luffy if you wish to go forth, One Piece is not there…."

Their captain just smiled broadly simply showing his white smile made them nervous "Doesn't matter I still wish to go there….." before they could speak with Chopper swallowing the mega yellow rumble ball Luffy became amazed before he rushed forward again.

"Nothing can stop him now…"

Sanji's head turned to Zoro flashing brightly white in the same pose with deep red eyes and purple aura flowing out of him "Thanks to you Baka Marimo!" Sanji retorted loudly before he turned around.

"You just killed your captain, our rubber stubborn captain." Tears came from each of the crew members eyes as Zoro said nothing only making deep groaning sounds like an underworld creature.

"Get out of here! Before….. I kill you all my friends…" Zoro spoke in a hoarse whisper sending shivers down his crew members' spines. With Chopper in his ultimate mega monster point form, the crew walked forward and off into the warzone.

Chapter 3.

As the crew members sauntered forward into the intense heat and a massive male figure rushed from behind them to the horizon in front they stopped grasping the very distinctive features of the Santoryu user, green moss hair, green pants, green sash around his waist, but their eyes also saw something horribly strange the many red eyes, the insane blood thirsty facial expressions, more than eighty arms, more than fifty heads and a big torso and neck for all those heads. Zoro sprinted not minding the lava licking at him, he reached Luffy who under recognition of a very surprised facial expression was kicked aside by Zoro's leg and his swords of double one hundred fold slashed into the magu magu user.

"Oi Zoro! He's mine! Don't kill him!" Luffy stood up and saw behind him his comrades catch up. Akainu's manly strong deep voice rang out activating recognition to the battle of Marineford "A way to a man's heart, is to fill the hole….." Akainu's left fist made of magma struck through Zoro's back and held him like a dying ragdoll "Burn from within…" Zoro's numerous heads dwindled to one, while his arms returned to two and his body hung, his head turned to Luffy and tears came forth "I failed you captain…"

"ZOROOOOO!" Luffy unleashed his battle cry as Akainu melted the rest of Zoro's body to nothing, "Gear…...5th" Luffy's body grew tall and very muscular and acquired a deep red sheen similar to his gear second, his arms became busoshoku haki and his hair stuck up straight. Black lines appeared under his eyes and a large pole appeared in the hand of his right. "I won't forgive you bastard! I won't forgive youuuu!"

"Let's have a battle of awakening shall we? After all…. I melted One Piece to nothing. I melted your comrade to nothing. I filled the hole in your brother's heart! My fight for perfect justice will be complete BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"BASTARDDD!"

"LUFFYY!" Nami's sympathetic scream shrunk as the rubber man and the magma king lured their fight away and unleased their brutality.

"Now what? How do we help our captain, the ground's becoming rubbery and lava?"

"You'll fight us…" nine tall metallic men appeared from the ground "We are neither Pacifista nor cyborg."

"No, no. we're way stronger than a Pacifista…."

Usopp grabbed courage and effectively used it, feeling intimidated "You won't stand in the way of our captain."

"Nor our captain." They each laughed and automated to battle poses. One near Sanji struck him in the back and sent him hurtling a far distance from the rest of the straw hats. "We'll eliminate you one by one.."

As each battle went on, each member were worn down gradually. Sanji had a kick punch a hole through his heart, Usopp was impaled by his own attack, Nami lost her brain function, Chopper was suffocated and wrangled, Robin felt the strength and defeat of a hand penetrating her heart and silencing her, brook became shattered bones in dirt, still Luffy remained.

After a while Luffy dancing on a bed of lava fighting Akainu heard each scream, his sweat and rage erupted as their death cries rang out, his heart jolted and ached "Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Robin. Everyone…." Tears came freely now, his attacks were desperate, why wasn't gear fifth not working, that bastard Akainu with wide eyes and a lunatic smile laughed and mocked him, "I fear your haki is depleting, do you want to know what I did to the others who came here?! Apart from smoker and Tashigi, Blackbeard helped me take down Shanks and his shitty crew, I killed Blackbeard afterwards, all this 'Luffy will be pirate king' trash, the world wants justice kid, and pirates are the disease, therefore I am the melting cure. Exposing the way to their hearts!" Akainu jeered and resembled something of a hellish monster, inflicting Luffy with his past of Ace's death and Shanks,

"Shut up bastard…" Luffy's countless super high speed jet haki infused attacks eventually died out as he smashed Akainu who also was breathing hard to the ground. At Akainu's body lying flat on the ground, Luffy collapsed to his knees beside Akainu. His eyes became blurry as his body returned to normal and immense pain came to him, from the massive overuse of advanced haki his body was in mortal danger, Akainu slowly got up and pulled the straw hat up by his neck, their faces met and Luffy's anger could not be shone through his damaged body.

"What would you do now? Without a strong crew, your dream of pirate king is you're so attached to Ace and the pirate king, I'll give you a nice melting death." Akainu's face became insane again as he turned Luffy's body around and allowed Luffy to see the vast wasteland of magma, "This is where you'll go filthy pirate. To Hell like Ace."

"Coup'D Burst!" with a voice resembling Franky Akainu morphed his right fist into magma and punched the straw hat through his middle back. Luffy coughed up blood as his vision slowly blacked out at the intense heat and pain from within.

Chapter 4.

"Luffy! Luffy! Wake up!" Nami slapped the captain's slumbering face four times before giving up.

"Oi, Nami san, don't take drastic measures, let me do it." Sanji stared close at his captain's face. Several seconds passed until Sanji and Nami sprung back as their captain sat up with a face of fear on his face. The captain wailed over and over as he shook until recognizing his location. The soft green grass underneath him, the sky clear with few clouds and the sails concaving forward "The Sunny?" he stood up and dusted himself as eight people came into his vision, his eyes watered and his mouth in a very taut sad position, "You guys! You're alive!" realising everyone was right in front of him he stretched his rubbery arms around them and hugged them tightly.

"Oi captain! You want to kill us!?"

"Relax Marimo, at least he's finally awake,"

Their captain retracted his rubber arms and laughed slightly fixing his straw hat onto his head "Sorry, sorry. I had another dream. But a bad one, but awesome!" his eyes sparkled brightly as he remembered the awesome bits of the dream.

"Tell us over lunch. We just escaped from the G5 marines."

"Oooohhh FOOOODDDDD! I'm HUNGRY!" reaching the ship's dining room first he sat in the middle of the left length of the table and started stuffing himself.

"Oi, oi! We need food to survive too!" the blonde haired cooked ran in with Usopp and Zoro, Nami emitting a sour look while Robin smiled.

"I need to eat too! Although I have no stomach…..YOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO!"

"So tell us the dream Luffy!" Chopper energetic and drinking his usual warm milk sat next to Luffy while Usopp and Zoro sat on the other side of Luffy.

"So what's there to hear Captain san? Although I have no ears…..YOHOHOHOHOOO!"

Zoro looked across the table at Franky's left and piped up "Stop with those skull jokes! Calcium!"

"I could stop. But only if I had a voice box and a brain….YOHOHOHOHOOOOO! sorry."

Luffy and the rest laughed before they tuned into Luffy's dream.

Chopper looked down at his reindeer hands and smiled "I became bigger than monster point!?"

Zoro looked up to the roof "One Hundred arms…."

Robin looked at Nami" We were all very weak…."

Usopp became amazed "GEAR FIFTH!?"

"No Akainu was strong! He took out Smoky…"

"So we can guess the moral of the dream right? Not everything becomes true from a dream."

"We're going next Nami?!"

"Oi! Listen to the captain of the ship! Captain Usopp!"

"To Elbaf! The country of giants!"

The end.


End file.
